ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jagi
How Jagi joined the Tourney Jagi is one of the candidates for the successor of the Hokuto Shinken style. He is the third eldest brother of the four Hokuto candidates. Once raised to be Ryuken's son, Jagi eagerly participated in the training for successor. As a non-believer of the teaching's core principles, he was mainly interested in gaining the style's techniques for power and glory. During their training, Jagi thought himself to be superior to his younger brother in every aspect, but he actually suffered from an inferiority complex due to Kenshiro's praised talents. He was therefore outraged when he learned Kenshiro was chosen as successor and challenged his younger brother to a match. While Jagi used any tricks to assist him in the fight, Kenshiro prevailed as the fair victor. Disgruntled by his older brother's jealously, Kenshiro ended their bout by horribly disfiguring Jagi's face. Reviled by his loss and his pride wounded, Jagi eventually started a gang to defame Kenshiro. He committed several crimes to bring ruin to his younger brother, such as convincing King Shin to kidnap Yuria and attempting to frame him for stealing Airi. He even gave himself a seven-star scar on his chest to further convict Kenshiro. He believes that his ruthless lifestyle is the only true way to survive in their new world. Kenshiro later hears of his brother's atrocities and confronts him once more. Trading blows, the older of the two resorts to trying to burn Kenshiro alive atop of his skyscraper. Pretending to beg for mercy when this ploy fails, Kenshiro loses patience and ends Jagi's life to avenge the lives lost by his brother's cruelty. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Aims his shotgun at the camera. After the announcer calls her name Jagi shoots his shotguns at the zooming camera then says "I'm gonna give you a taste of a living hell!". Special Attacks Hokuto Rakangeki (Neutral) Jagi waves his arms in an exaggerated motion before stabbing his opponent once. He follows with five other quick stabs from his hands saying "I'm lord Jagi!". Opponents that have been hit by this attack will be hit with an explosive force and be blown away. Hokuto Jatensha (Side) Jagi performs a hopping knee attack to stun the foe in front of him. He punctures his thumbs into their temples and jumps back to see them go into a rigor mortis-like pose state for 5 seconds. Hokuto Josho Oni (Up) Jagi goes upwards while doing first an elbow punch with his right, then another with his left, then ends with 2 shotgun shots which he fires diagonally below him. Nanto Jarogeki (Down) Jagi lifts his foe off their feet with one fist. He comically spins his other fist before punching with all of his might into his victim's lifted torso. Hokuto Senju Satsu (Hyper Smash) Jagi strikes a Karate Kid crane pose saying "No man can ever match me!" before bashing his fists into his opponent. The speed of his attacks blur so quickly that it looks as though several fists are attacking at once. He ends with a final palm thrust. When his attack is a success, Jagi declares "You're just asking to die!" Dirty Tactics (Final Smash) Jagi laughs hysterically then the next thing that happens is determined by the button pressed or randomly after 4 seconds. Needle Rain (B) Jagi takes two handfuls of needles and throws them wildly forward. When 40 needles are used, the attack is over. Iron Extreme Wind (A) Jagi loads up his bazooka, swinging it in front of him to knock his enemies into the air. Supporting the weapon on his right shoulder, Jagi proceeds to fire four blasts at his airborne targets Blaze of the Burning Field (X) Jagi throws a large bomb into the air and shoots it down with his bazooka. The blast rains numerous fireballs over a wide area, damaging everyone in range. Nuclear Fire (Y) Jagi produces a missile launcher and fires a single shot straight ahead. After flying a ways, the projectile explodes violently, devastating a wide area and even knocking Jagi himself to the ground. Jagi rolls onto his stomach and pounds his fist on the ground, laughing hysterically as waves of dust fly over him. Gas Explosion (B+A) Jagi finds a large gas tank behind him and yells, "Here's my ace in the hole!" then throws a match and it explodes, sending the stage into a Fire Attack state and slowly damaging opponents. After 20 seconds, the fire is put out. Bonus Costume The Bonus Costume of Jagi is his design from the Fist of the North Star anime series. It can only be unlocked after the player finishes Classic Mode with Jagi. After Master Hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Good going! Be sure to make your opponents say your name when playing as Jagi with this new costume!". Then, highlight Jagi and press Minus. Victory Animations #Jagi shoots his shotguns rapidly in the air yelling "Did you see that, father?!". #*Jagi shoots his shotguns rapidly in the air yelling "Admit it, Heihachi! I am Lord Jagi, successor to the school of Hokuto Shinken, and owner of Mishima Zaibatsu!". (Heihachi victories only) #*Jagi shoots his shotguns rapidly in the air yelling "Kenshiro, you're still just a helpless kid!". (Kenshiro victories only) #Jagi stares at the screen suspiciously then says, "You're eyes. They remind me of my little brother.". #*Jagi stares at the screen suspiciously then says, "No older brother is a pushover before his younger brother, and neither are you!". (Maj. Cabot victories only) #Jagi flashes his seven scars as he says "You better do it! Now say my name!". #*Jagi flashes his seven scars as he says "Younger ladies are NO better than younger brothers!". (Eloise victories only) #*Jagi flashes his seven scars as he says "Yeah baby! I just f***ed up a robot chick!". (Alisa victories only) #*Jagi flashes his seven scars as he says "Bad news! I'm taking over, Raoh!". (Raoh victories only) #*Jagi flashes his seven scars as he says "Go back to medical school!". (Toki victories only) On-Screen Appearance Jagi drives on his motorcycle which he gets off of saying "Do you hear me?! Say my name!". Special Quotes *Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day? (When fighting Kenshiro) *Brother! Don't you get it?! (When fighting Raoh or Toki) *Try and get your sister back, if you can! (When fighting Rei) *Say my name, b**** (censored swear word)! (When fighting Maj. Cabot or Grunty) *I should be #1!" (When fighting Eloise) *Oh yeah, I'm willing to slaughter so many! (When fighting Heihachi) *Yeah, I tried to snipe him! (When fighting Alisa) *I'm gonna win against you this time, Jin! (When fighting Devil Jin) *Well, come on, you can heat them back up." (When fighting Barney D.) *F is for f***, because you get in my way! U is for undead, as I keep coming back for more! N is for never, I don't plan on giving up! (When fighting Plankton) *Yes, 'cause in the end, they all get an ass kickin'. (When fighting Kazuya) *You're not getting out of here alive! (When fighting Bot) *I mislead Shin, made him go and murder Ken. Then, I used his name to slaughter the innocent! (When fighting Yumi Y.) *What are you talking about, my face? (When fighting Peg) *Your hammer-wielding hedgehog friend's gone into a cave, fighting bears! (When fighting Captain Tina) *I'd leave rewards for them as payment from me. (When fighting Shelby) Trivia *Jagi and Machamp have the same English voice actor. *Jagi, Daffy Duck, Stewie Griffin, H.R. Pufnstuf, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Typhlosion, and Weezing have the same Japanese voice actor. *Jagi and Dyna Blade have the same German voice actor. *Jagi and the Congorilla have the same Arabic voice actor. *When fighting Captain Tina, what Jagi means when he says "hammer-wielding hedgehog friend" is Amy Rose, who is set to appear in Tourney 2. *In the Sound Test, sound file 6 is "Listen up, you primitive screwheads! You're gonna eat lead!" which has been initially going to be used as a special On-Screen Appearance quote against many Soul Calibur universe characters, but was cut. *Major Cabot Forbes is Jagi's default rival. Gruntilda Winkybunion is Jagi's second rival. Sailor Uranus is Jagi's midgame opponent in Tourney 2. Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Fist of the North Star characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters